His Heart, Stayed
by Fujoshi Akut
Summary: Ketika aku mengerti, tetapi hati ini semakin melawan. Ketika semua ini membuatku gila. Ketika perasaan ini tak juga hilang... Sequel of "His Heart, Shattered"


AAAARGH MAAF BANGET BARU SELESAI SEQUELNYA!

Habis, tadinya sequel yang saya buat itu kebanyakan fiksi, not based on true story soalnya belom ada kejadian apa-apa setelah 'dia' nembak temen saya itu. Tapi saya bingung ceritanya jadi gimana -_-

Akhirnya di hari jum'at kemarin ada sesuatu something yang sedikit menggangu mental saya, dan akhirnya sequel ini dibuat ulang dan jadi dalam 2 hari! hore! -_-"

Last words, enjoy~

* * *

><p><em>Is this love, the feeling that should be lovely?<em>

_ But why does it confuse me,_

_ And only hurts me inside._

_ I, whom acknowledge that I can't be with him,_

_ But why won't this love go?_

* * *

><p><strong>His Heart, Stayed<strong>

**A fan fiction by Fujoshi Akut**

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning:** SANGAT OOC! Sho-ai, ending gantung, agak ngebingungin, sedikit tidak jelas dan amat sangat lebay. Based on my true story, bagi siapapun yang kenal sama gue in real life, please jangan ejek gue abis ini -_- ingat, Arhur disini lebay banget untuk kepentingan cerita, GUE NGGAK NANGIS SEDIKIT PUN! INGAT ITU!

* * *

><p>Sudah hampir 2 bulan setelah Alfred jadian dengan Lili. Kukira aku sudah dapat melupakannya, ternyata tidak. Perasaanku seolah mendukung semua yang tak kuinginkan untuk terjadi. Haaah, aku sudah muak dengan semua ini!<p>

Kubiarkan kepalaku jatuh ke meja sekolahku dan Kiku. Suara yang ditimbulkannya membuat sahabatku itu menegok, "Ada apa, Arthur? Kau tidak pingsan kan?"

Aku menyunggingkan senyum paksa, "Tidak kenapa-napa kok, Kiku. Sudah, lanjutkan saja membaca komikmu." Tapi Kiku tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

"Ini tentang Alfred ya?" sekali lagi; _bull's eye!_

"Ka-Kata siapa? Aku sudah… m-melupakannya," dan aku sadar, kata-kataku barusan **SANGAT** tidak meyakinkan.

"Oh, kalau begitu, yasudah. Kalau kau ada masalah, bilang saja padaku. Aku tidak akan memberi tahu siapapun, kok." Aku mengangguk pelan sebelum Ia kembali membaca komiknya. Ya ampun, ternyata dia percaya! Aku memang berbakat ya, hahaha! Ehm, oke, stop.

Memang, 2 bulan terakhir ini, aku selalu berbohong tentang perasaanku pada teman-temanku. Aku tahu itu salah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau mau jujur, rasanya agak aneh. Belum lagi aku bakalan diledekin sama mereka! Sepertinya aku sudah cukup diledekin 5 tahun lalu waktu jadian sama Francis.

* * *

><p>Pulang sekolah, aku mengobrol sebentar dengan Kiku dan langsung berjalan menuju kelas A. Aku sudah berjanji dengan Gilbert untuk meminjamkannya majalah-majalah ero milikku. Dasar manusia sok awesome, bisanya minjem barang orang, nggak mau beli!<p>

Sesampainya aku di kelas A, tinggal ada Gilbert, Antonio, dan 3 murid lainnya. Kami sempat bermain dan mengobrol sekitar 2 jam-an, sebelum Alfred dan Katyush tiba-tiba membuka pintu kelas A.

_'ngapain si Alfred kesini sih? Aku kira dia sudah pulang dari tadi!'_ batinku

"Eh, ada Katyusha! Udah selesai paduan suaranya?" Gilbert mulai sok deket sama Katyusha sementara Alfred sudah duduk manis sambil mengamati Antonio yang sedang main RPG di komputer kelas.

"Sudah dong! Lagipula, aku belum dijemput. Jadi kesini deh!" balas Katyusha.

Kami semua bermain sampai kira-kira jam setengah tiga sore―kami sudah pulang dari jam setengah 12 siang. Gilbert sudah pulang duluan, lalu disusul dengan Antonio. Lalu yang lain pulang bersama. Aku hanya menatap khawatir ponselku. Kenapa aku belum dijemput juga sih?

"Eh, ada yang masih nunggu di sekolah tidak? Masa' aku sendirian sih!" protesku pada teman-teman sebelum mereka keluar dari kelas A.

"Maaf, Arthur, aku dan adikku sudah harus pulang, kami ada les." Balas Katyusha.

"Kami juga, Arthur, sebentar lagi ada les."

Aku berkacak pinggang, "Ah, kalian semua jahat! Yasudahlah, aku menunggu sendiri sa―"

"Aku masih nunggu di sini kok," ucapanku dipotong oleh Alfred. Wait, apa! Aku dan dia di sekolah yang sudah sepi! Apa jadinya nanti kalau… Argh! Arthur Kirkland! Hilangkan bayngan-bayangan aneh di pikiranmu yang kotor itu!

"Y-yasudah, mau nunggu dimana, Fred?"

"Di depan koperasi aja, biar bisa ngeliat mobil yang dateng."

Kami pun turun ke lantai satu dan saling mengucapkan salah perpisahan. Toh, kita baru akan bertemu lagi minggu depan. Katyusha yang sedang bercanda denganku tiba-tiba berkata, "Eh, Alfred sama Ivan itu OTP kelas kita ya!"

Alfred yang mendengar hal itu, mendekati kami yang sedng sibuk membicarakan OTP kelas kami itu. "Kalian ada masalah apa sih? Kok' ngejek aku gitu?" tanya Alfred dingin. Dia memang kurang suka kalau dilejek berpasangan dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Siapa juga yang ngejek. Kita ini muji kamu tau." jawab Katyusha dengan nada yang monoton.

"Tau tuh, kamu tuh nggak bersyukur banget sih, jadi OTP kelas! Udah pasangannya si Ivan pula!" tambahku ikut-ikutan mengompori situasi yang kupikir akan menjadi ajang bacot-bacotan antara kita bertiga.

Ternyata, semuanya kebalikan dari yang kukira akan terjadi. Alfred hanya berkata, "Terserah kalian, deh," dan pergi menuju ke arah toilet. Katyusha pun pulang bersama adiknya dan aku duduk sendiri di tanga kecil dekat koperasi.

* * *

><p>Sudah hampir satu jam aku menunggu di depan koperasi. Aku menggeram pelan. Supirku bilang satu jam yang lalu kalau dia akan sampai di sekolah sekitar dua puluh menit lagi. Dua puluh menit mbahmu!<p>

Mataku yang mulai bosan melirik ke kana dan ke kiri, mencari sosok seorang pirang berkacamata yang sangat kukenal. Tidak kulihat ia dimana-mana. Haaaah, paling dia naik ke lantai 2 dan menunggu di bangku-bangku kantin. Tiba-tiba ujung mataku mendapati sepasang kaki, bergerak sedikit, selama ini tersembunyi oleh tembok.

Saat kumiringkan badanku sedikit untuk mengetahui kaki siapakah itu, ternyata yang kulihat barusan adalah kaki Alfred. Ah! Ternyata dari tadi dia duduk di bangku depan UKS! Tidak aneh sih, mengingat dia ketua remaja sehat. Sepertinya ia menghindar dari kami karena diejek tadi.

Aah, aku jadi sedikit menyesal sudah mengejek dia tadi. Tapi, ah, bodo amat, itu memang kenyataannya kok, bukan bermaksud mengejek, hahaha.

AH! KENAPA AKU JADI MIKIRIN ALFRED TERUS SIH!

Jantungku mulai berdegup lebih kencang, wajahku pun memerah. Astaga, Arthur, kamu ini kenapa sih! Alfred itu udah punya Lili! Kalau kamu ngambil dia, reputasimu sebagai gentlemen akan hilang ditelan bumi! Aku memukulkan kepalaku ke dinding berkali-kali, hingga junior yang duduk disampingku sweatdrop.

Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca. Kenapa sih, hatiku ini terus ingin bersama Alfred? Aku ingin meyakinkan hatiku bahwa aku tidak suka padanya, bahwa aku sudah melupakannya, tetapi tidak bisa. Aku tidak mau dibilang munafik. Seolah tuhan menentang kemauanku, mendukung semua permasalahan ini.

Seolah dunia ini tidak peduli akan penderitaanku.

Air mataku jatuh tanpa suara, seolah ingin menyembunyikan kenyataan. Isakkanku bisu, seolah tak ingin suraku terdengar dunia. Tangisku tak terlihat, solah ingin menyembunyikanku dari semuanya.

Bahkan raga ini menolak keinginanku.

"Hey, Arthur? Ada apa?" suara Alfred mengejutkanku. Segera kuhapus air mataku.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa,"

Alfred menatapku tajam dan memegang kedua pundakku, "Bohong, ada apa? Apa kamu terluka?"

Perhatiannya membuat air mataku kembali mengalir. _'Jangan member harapan palsu dong! Sudah cukup aku menderita!' _ tangisku di dalam hati saat menggelengkan kepalaku pada Alfred.

Alfred hanya mendesah pelan, "yasudahlah, kalau kamu tidak mau mengaku. Tapi, kalau ada masalah apapun, aku akan selalu siapa mendengarkan. Jangan ragu untuk curhat denganku," aku mengangguk pelan, "Aku pulang dulu ya."

Kuperhatikan Alfred berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolah dan menaiki motornya. Ia tersenyum manis dan melambaikan tangannya padaku. Kubalas senyumannya dan seketika ia menghilang dari pandanganku.

Aku mendesah panjang dan menundukkan kepalaku. Kalau ia sudah punya Lili, nggak usah perhatian ke aku, dong! Aku sudah cukup sering diberi harapan palsu!

Sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di depan gerbang sekolah, ternyata supirku sudah datang. Aku mengambil tasku dan hendak berjalan keluar ketika juniorku bertanya, "Kak, itu tadi pacar kakak ya?"

Aku hanya tersenyum lemah,

_'kuharap begitu'_

* * *

><p>Aku merenung selama perjalan ke rumah. Memang sudah tidak ada harapan untukku bersama Alfred. Aku tertawa kecil. Aaah, yasudahlah, mungkin dia bukan jodohku. Biar saja tuhan mengatur semua ini. Pikiranku melayang kembali ke kelas tadi siang.<p>

Tiba-tiba aku teringat ucapan Mathias saat istirahat,

_"Eh, Arthur. Hubungan Alfred dan Lili sudah mulai retak lho! Aku tidak tahu sih, kenapa bisa begitu,"_

Aku menyeringai licik,

_Aku masih punya kesempatan!_

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

Gimana? Endingnya gantung banget kan? OOC banget kan? Sampe si Alfred jadi ketua Remaja Sehat sekolah -_-

Sekali lagi, maafin saya karena sequelnya lama banget (_ _)

Mind to review for this poorly responsible author?


End file.
